


Just Us Girls

by Gorgeous_Girl_Genius



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time, Happy Ending, Mental Breakdown, Porn with Feelings, Self-Acceptance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius/pseuds/Gorgeous_Girl_Genius
Summary: In the middle of the night, Tenko can't stop thinking about how badly the degenerates have influenced Miu. When she goes to teach Miu some lessons about being a proper girl, she ends up learning a few things from Miu instead. Some of them through "unconventional" methods.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Iruma Miu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	Just Us Girls

Miu Iruma was vulgar. Every single time she opened her mouth, a series of obscenities, the dirtiest, filthiest words you could imagine, poured out like waterfalls. She was crass, brash, insulting, and overly self-assured. Worst of all, Miu loved, and made it no secret that she loved, the kinds of things that would make even degenerate males blush. Miu Iruma was impure, with desires and fantasies and actions that she really, truly ought to be ashamed of. They weren’t appropriate for pure girls to be having. If anything, she’d been corrupted by males, convinced that those kinds of things were necessary. Tenko didn’t _like_ Miu, but Tenko owed it to Miu to show her what kinds of thoughts were appropriate for girls to be having, and she only contemplated the things Miu said to learn how to best help her. 

Yes, that was it. Miu was corrupted. Tenko was fixated on what she’d said so she could help her with that corruption. That was the only reason she had been lying awake during the night, considering at length what Miu had said about using the fucking machines she’d built on herself every night before bed. That was the reason Tenko couldn’t seem to stop seeing the red, screaming face she had made when she was called a “cum dumpster”, and by a degenerate male, no less. The only reason Tenko was continually imagining Miu sitting on her bed, taking off her panties, spreading her legs and then demanding Tenko suck her pink, swollen, dripping hot- wait! 

Tenko shook her head. The degenerate males’ corruption was somehow managing to creep from Miu into Tenko’s own mind! Their tactics were truly devious. They were a force to be reckoned with. And poor Miu, a sweet, precious girl, was being used by them to spread their disgusting way of thinking. Tenko would have to talk to Miu about this. At this very moment, while Tenko was lying in bed trying to sleep, Miu was probably doing something disgusting to herself because of them. Poor Miu was probably in her own bed, fully naked, touching her own big, sensitive breasts with one hand, the other with her fingers buried inside her hot, desperate- wait! 

Tenko stood up abruptly. For the second time within 5 minutes, she’d had to redirect her thoughts to keep them from getting out of control. This couldn’t wait. She was going to go talk to Miu, and she was going to do it right now. It was urgent. A nervous ball of energy, Tenko practically knocked down her own door to get out of her room. She launched herself down the steps, whirling around after leaping off the third step to face Miu’s door underneath them. She fully intended to pound on the door in the same motion, but her feet stopped abruptly on their own, planted firmly about a foot from the door. Why was she suddenly frozen in place, hands hovering in front of her body, heart pounding in her ears? She stole a glance around, grateful that it resulted in discovering no one. Tenko spun 90 degrees on the balls of her feet and started walking. She soon found herself completing a lap around the circle of the dorms, another, and then another. Why was she so warm? Why couldn’t she stop moving? Why couldn’t she bring herself to knock on Miu’s door? This was ridiculous. She reminded herself that she was helping a girl here. She had a duty to Miu to save her from the degenerate males’ influence.

Tenko stopped herself after her next lap. Anxiety burning in her stomach, she clenched her fist and forced it, with far more deliberation than should have been necessary, to pound against the door. Despite her exuberance, the knock ended up delicate, barely tapping the door. Tenko found herself wishing Miu wouldn’t hear her knock. That she could tell herself that Miu must’ve been gone for some reason, and there was nothing she could do short of search the whole school. But instead, barely a moment later, the door swung open to reveal a rather irritated Miu. 

“What the fuck do you want at this time of day, Miss Andry?!” Though Miu was practically yelling, Tenko could barely hear her. Not only was her own heartbeat trying its hardest to drown out the words, but her eyes were now drawn down, her mental focus distracted entirely from her purpose by what she saw. Miu was dressed only in her bra and underwear, even more of her skin showing than usual. Tenko’s eyes first slipped to the spot where her bra strap was sliding off her shoulder, nearly pulling the cup down with it, then her gaze fell further, hyper-fixated suddenly on the soft inward curve of her sides and how they transitioned into her hips. Tenko’s face burned as she found herself imagining how those sides would feel if she were allowed to run her fingers down along them; hot, and soft, silky smooth. She could almost feel Miu’s skin against her fingertips now. Her hands shook with the effort she used to keep them still. 

“Hey, stop staring at my tits and fuckin’ answer me!” Tenko jumped, snapping her eyes deliberately to Miu’s face. 

“Oh God, Miu, I wasn’t! I mean, I would never do something like that! I promise! I only have the purest feelings for girls! That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about!” Every word was unintentionally yelled. Miu recoiled slightly away from her, an uncertain expression crossing her face. 

“Sorry, Miu! I mean,” Tenko took a breath, taking control of her volume, “Can I come in?” The quieter tone had Miu bouncing immediately back to her confident persona and stepping aside out of the doorway. 

“Sure, you wanna come get a piece of this ass, be my guest!” Tenko sighed, but walked into Miu’s room and allowed the door to be closed behind her. Tenko started to look around the room, but when she caught sight of a large pink object thrown haphazardly on top of a balled up cover, and several others lined up on the bedside table, she immediately averted her eyes. 

“Well, sit your ass down if you wanna talk it out first! I mean, we should at least set up safe words before we get into anything too kinky!” Did she really have to say things like that? It’s not like, even if she wasn’t here to help Miu with that very thing, Tenko would be interested in anything like that. She would never want to tie Miu up and beat her, or spread her legs apart and drip hot wax between them until she couldn’t even see what was underneath anymore. That wasn’t something she’d be interested in. She shook her head again, accepting the invitation and planting herself in the red chair. Miu perched on the edge of her bed, watching Tenko. 

“Look, Miu, that kind of thing is exactly what I’m talking about! I’m here because I’ve been thinking about you,” She began, but quickly blushed when Miu appeared to brighten, ready to pounce on that remark. “Not like that! I mean, sort of like that! But, wait, look, Miu. I mean to say that I’m here to help you! Degenerate males, they’ve gotten to you and it’s not fair! Their corruption is spreading, and I’m here to save you!” 

“What the fuck?! That’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever said, and you’ve had some pretty crazy shit to say!” Miu looked skeptical, not quite angry, but almost offended. She still hadn’t pulled up the strap of her bra. Tenko closed her eyes.

“No, Miu, it’s not crazy. It’s like this, I can’t stop thinking about how they’ve gotten to you! Like, I’m worried about you! I’ve been so worried that I’ve been thinking about it every night. Girls, they have pure desires, but these degenerate males have convinced you that you need to be doing… _things_ to yourself. And it’s not fair! It’s infected you and I can’t stop thinking about it. I can’t stop thinking about you doing these things to yourself and about how you feel when you do them and, Miu, I just know that you’re a poor trapped _girl_ in there! You shouldn’t have to do that kind of thing!” 

“Okay, I’m absolutely gonna need to stop you right fucking there. First off, fuck you, I’m not trapped anywhere. Second, I masturbate ‘cause I wanna, not because any guy told me I have to. Third, and this is even more important to you than all of the other stuff my golden brain comes up with, so listen closely, that’s the single gayest thing I’ve ever heard in my whole fuckin’ life.” 

“I’m not gay!” Tenko objected “And that doesn’t sound like I’m gay!” 

“You literally just told me you’re constantly thinking about me fucking myself. That’s gay.” Tenko opened her mouth to object again, but it seemed she couldn’t work up the power of speech. That couldn’t possibly be true. Tenko was a good girl. She wasn’t like those degenerate males with their disgusting, impure desires. She only thought about Miu like that because she knew that she needed to save her. Right?

“Like, listen, I fuck myself because cumming feels good. I’ve been doing it since before I ever heard a guy even mention it. That’s allll me.” Tenko blinked. Was that a lie? It had to be, didn’t it? Girls didn’t feel those kinds of things without the influence of degenerates. _But I’ve been feeling them._ The thought played quietly in the back of her mind. That was the degenerates’ fault too, wasn’t it? 

“I’m not gay!” Tenko found the words rushing out of her mouth again in place of something more sensible. 

“Ooookay,” Miu sing-songed, tilting her head to the side “I don’t believe you, but gay or not, you don’t gotta save me from fucking myself. My pussy isn’t being ‘corrupted by degenerate males’ I just wanna cum. It feels fucking fantastic, so I shove things in it and play with my clit. Ain’t got nothing to do with men at all.” 

Tenko bounced in her chair, biting her lip. Miu’s explanation did seem to make sense. If something felt good, if it was done by a girl, alone, without any degenerate males around, maybe it was true that it wasn’t their fault. But maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

Wait? Wishful thinking? Why would that be wishful? Tenko buried her hands in the ruffles of her nightgown, fidgeting with the hem. She didn’t have anything to wish about, because she wasn’t like that. She was a pure girl, uncorrupted by degenerate males, at least, as of yet. She didn’t wish that thinking like degenerate males didn’t really count as being like them. She had no reason to wish. Tenko shifted to the edge of the chair, bouncing her knees up and down. Wishful or no, she could at least listen to what Miu had to say. 

“Nothing to do with men?” Tenko managed skeptically. 

“Yeah, you heard me right the first time, Cunt-Fu. I was getting into solo sex before I even knew guys liked it. I wanted to cum since way before I knew guys were even interested in it. Before I even knew that shit was like a _thing_.” Miu laughed. She’d been masturbating since before she knew men wanted to? But that didn’t make sense. Sex wasn’t something girls would want on their own. They were just convinced by degenerate males that they did. Sex was disgusting, a base desire that wasn’t for girls. 

“But that’s gross?!” Tenko blurted out the words before she had any chance to consider them. Her questioning tone saved Miu from wilting and instead she laughed again. 

“Sure. But gross sex is the best sex.” Miu chirped. Tenko stopped. Stopped fidgeting with her hands, stopped bouncing her knees, stopped thinking.

“What?” She stared at Miu. 

“Gross sex? Yeah, it’s the fucking best. Like, yeah, people say sex is gross. I guess maybe it is. But it’s good gross. And probably, I’m gross for liking it? I dunno, but it feels so fucking good.” 

“Gross things are for degenerate males!” Tenko objected. 

“Fuck that! I’d think you of all fuckin’ people would know better than to let them have all the fucking fun! No way! Sex is for girls too. Whatever ‘degenerate male’ told you it wasn’t needs to go fuck off. Seriously, have you ever even touched your own pussy?” 

“Miu!” Tenko jumped to her feet, her face burning as she whirled around to face away from Miu. 

“You haven’t, have you? Seriously! Try it! You’re in the best place for it! You know, in addition to my golden brain, and my amazing inventions, I’ve got a golden heart too, and I just love poppin’ cherries! I’ll help you!” Tenko found herself freezing before she reached the door. Miu… helping her? She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She couldn’t do something like that. She wouldn’t want to. Right? Right??

“You’re interested, huh? Don’t worry, we’ll take it niiiice and slow!” Miu’s voice somehow sounded like it was dripping. Tenko slowly turned around to face her again. Was she really planning to do this? 

“Slow?” She forced out. 

“Yep! I can go first! Show you what it looks like, you know. Then I can show you how to touch you.” Miu’s face flushed, her voice getting breathy. Tenko’s eyes were glued to her face, though she wasn’t really seeing it, at least not as it was right now. She was instead seeing Miu the way she had been in her imagination for so many nights now, lying on the bed in front of her, legs splayed open for her, making quite the same face. But now instead of trying to push the thought out of her mind, she was actually entertaining the notion of acting on it. It was somehow now an option for something she could really do. And she would have to decide whether she wanted to. 

“Show me!” Tenko yelled, unintentionally. Miu jumped back.

“Alright, alright!” Miu whined in fright, seeming to wilt on the spot. “Don’t be mad at me, okay?!” 

“Sorry. I’m just… I’m nervous, you know?” Tenko admitted, returning her hands to worry her nightgown ruffles. 

“Oooh, I get it! Don’t worry! I got a knack for helpin’ virgins! It’ll be great! Just come check it out!” Miu answered brightly. Then, without further ado, she threw herself backward onto her bed. Tenko stepped tentatively closer, her steps heavy under the weight of her hesitation. Once she reached the bed, she stood rigidly, hands still stuck buried in the ruffles, eyes glued to Miu, wiggling about to get situated on top of her unmade bed. 

Miu held up her hand, displaying a long pink silicone object in it. Tenko hadn’t seen anything like this up close, but she could still recognize its shape. She stared, a troubled expression intermixing with an embarrassed blush on her face. 

“This one’s my fuckin’ favorite dildo!” Miu shared excitedly. “Let me show you how cool it is! You shove this in your pussy and I guarantee it’ll be the best thing you ever felt in your life...” Miu continued on and on, but Tenko didn’t hear her. She was overcome with a wave of nauseating horror. Somehow, looking at that thing, its very shape told her she had been right before. She had been right all along and she really didn’t need to reconsider. This was impure, this was wrong. She had known the right answer before. That should be good. So why did she feel so hollow? It probably really wasn’t okay to be doing this. She’d known this was all something that the degenerate males wanted her to do… Why was she so willing to throw that all away? How could she believe Miu about this…

“What the fuck, bitch? You’re not even fuckin’ paying attention anymore!” Miu yelled, snapping Tenko out of her spiral of thoughts. 

“Miu, that looks like a penis!” The words spilled from Tenko’s mouth without her consideration, surprising her as much as they surprised Miu, whose anger seemed to evaporate. She laughed. 

“It’s hot fucking pink and it vibrates, dumbass. You ever seen a dick before?” There was no anger behind her voice anymore. Confusion, incredulity maybe, but she wasn’t angry anymore. Tenko didn’t answer her for a moment, looking towards the door in the awkward silence. 

“I should go.” Tenko mumbled.

“No, you fucking shouldn’t.” Miu sighed. “You don’t want it ‘cause it reminds you of ‘degenerates’, right? Cause you’re afraid they fucking corrupted you since that’s basically a dick, despite being made of goddamn metal parts on the inside and fucking hot pink ribbed silicone on the outside?”

Tenko was shocked to find tears filling her eyes. She nodded, training her eyes on the ground. “I shouldn’t be here. Shouldn’t… want to…” She fought to keep her breathing steady. “I shouldn’t have let it get this far. I just… I’m pure! I promise!” Tenko suddenly found herself screaming, still planted in place at the foot of the bed. 

“I’m a good girl! I’m not a degenerate! I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. I don’t want to!” Tenko was wailing uncontrollably now, attempting to rub the tears off of her cheeks with her hands. The next thing she knew, she was in the bed, warm and surrounded in soft, pink skin. Disoriented, she wondered for a moment how she had allowed herself to be moved; she was normally so aware of her body, but she decided it didn’t matter in favor of wrapping her arms behind Miu’s back and pulling herself even tighter against her. She sobbed, burying her face in Miu’s chest, tears soaking into the fabric of her bra. 

“They got you all fucked up, didn’t they?” Miu’s voice was soft, quieter than Tenko had ever heard it. She almost didn’t even catch everything through her sobs. Miu’s hands were gentle, her fingers playing softly against Tenko’s back through the fabric of her nightgown. 

“Listen to me, Tenko.” Miu whispered, resting her cheek on top of Tenko’s head. Tenko quieted automatically to hear her. “You’re fine. You don’t gotta be pure. People say that shit all the time, but it’s not your job. Wanting to fuck me? Not bad. Not even like bad. In fact, I kinda think everyone wants to.” 

“B-but girls aren’t-” Tenko began before Miu cut her off. 

“No, fuck that. Those are limits. Those are things that they fucking want you to think. Girls are allowed to do whatever they want. Girls are allowed. I’m allowed. Whoever told you that it was a guy’s fault if a girl wants to fuck was on the most fucking bullshit I’ve ever heard. What do _you_ want?” 

“To be a good, strong girl. Everything a girl should be.” 

“Good. You are. And that includes this. I wouldn’t be telling you this shit if it wasn’t true, Tenko.” 

“You said my name twice now.” Tenko laughed shakily. “I don’t think you’ve ever said it before.” 

Miu turned a deep shade of pink before responding, “Yeah, well… It’s not my fucking fault. I can’t just see you hate yourself just for being, like, normal horny and not fucking say _something_. Anyways, look.” Miu removed her arms from the hug and put them behind her back.

“You can’t just change the-” Tenko started to object, but stopped, cheeks turning bright red as Miu pulled her bra off and out to the side, freeing her breasts, very obvious as Tenko was suddenly left with nothing between her and Miu’s skin. 

“M-miu!!” Tenko squealed, closing her eyes tightly. 

“What?” Miu’s voice had returned to a state at least akin to normal. It was now teasing, light and bouncy and full of mischief. 

“Y-you can’t just…” Tenko began, “Well, I don’t know!” 

“Come on, all you have to do is open your eyes. You wanna see, you know. And that’s good.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Trust me.” 

“Why should I?” 

Tenko felt Miu’s arms wind back around her before she continued. “Because I’m not fucking stupid, you know? I know nobody likes that I’m like this. That I won’t shut up about how horny I am all the fucking time. But I do it anyway. Part of that… well, part of that I can’t help, but I don’t try that hard _to_ help it. Because liking sex, wanting sex, is part of me and I fucking know how it is to want it when _everyone_ is telling you you shouldn’t. There’s enough of that coming from outside you. If you’re not hurting anyone- or if they like that kind of kinky shit- then just fucking go for it. Listen, you were the one who started wanting it. Your mind isn't so weak that that means someone's poisoning it. It just means it's a good fucking thing to want.”

“Really?” Tenko asked, eyes still closed tight. She was suspended between belief and disbelief. She finally, just then, let herself admit that she wanted to be wrong. She didn’t want these feelings to be corruption. She didn’t want them to be something implanted by degenerate males, but she couldn’t quite tell if she believed Miu. Could she really be right?

“Yes, really.” Miu said earnestly. “Listen to me, you don’t even know what men fucking want. They want you to be available to them, to let them fuck you. They don’t want you to actually enjoy it. They don’t want you wanting it. Actually, most of them fucking hate that.”

“Wh-what do you mean?” If Tenko didn’t open her eyes, she could stay there. Stay in Miu’s arms, waiting to make up her mind. She didn’t have to decide unless she opened them. 

“Listen, guys, the ones you’re worried about anyways, even the biggest fuckin’ perverts, they fucking run when you tell them what you like. They want you to empty their balls and then they’re done. And they want you to want _them_. But they don’t want you to want _it_. They don’t wanna hear what makes your pussy wet, unless it’s their own dick, or you’re doing it cause they like to fucking watch. They just want you to get them off. Wanting whatever the fuck it is you want with me? Not what those assholes want. Not unless you’re recording it for them to jack it to.” 

Tenko’s head was spinning. It all made sense, what Miu was saying. It really did, right there. But did it make sense because she was intoxicatingly close to her uncovered, warm, soft skin? Did it only make sense because of her desperation to do something more? 

“So you wanna fuckin’ do this or not?” Cautiously, Tenko nodded. She then tried her best to open her eyes, but she could not bring herself to do it. 

“I want to but can’t open my eyes!” She whined.

“Well, fuck, if that’s the only problem, just try this instead,” Miu coaxed. 

“Yeah, that’s the o-” Tenko managed before her mouth was full. It took her a moment to realize what had happened, but when she did she felt like her face might burn up with the embarrassment. Miu had put one of her nipples directly into her mouth. She could feel it stiffen under her tongue when she moved it to investigate. 

“See, there,” Miu cooed at her, her voice getting breathy “Just suck right like that and you don’t even have to open your eyes.” 

Tentatively sucking, Tenko felt a strange hot sensation in her stomach. She thought she’d felt it before, almost a lurching sensation, hot and intense and fluttering. Exciting. Then, without her permission, she found a noise bubbling up in the back of her throat. Miu’s breast muffled the noise when it reached her mouth but Tenko was mortified to find she’d just inadvertently made the same unmistakable noise that Miu had been making to get her fantasizing about this in the first place. She pressed her face further into Miu’s chest as she echoed the noise back to her.

“Oh, you like that, huh?” Miu wasted no time in grabbing her hand, leading it to touch the other side. She was hotter on Tenko’s hand than in her mouth. Hot to the touch, soft and pliable, Miu’s breasts pushed softly back against her, the fat under the skin pushing up between her fingers when she applied the pressure. Miu was moaning in earnest now, panting and working her hands over Tenko’s back, squeezing her closer. Tenko sucked more confidently now. She hardly thought she could stop if she had to. Luckily, nothing tested that resolve. Miu pushed on her gently, and, like a more cooperative doll, Tenko moved, never breaking the seal of her lips, to be laying across her lap. Miu put an arm behind her, effectively cradling her. 

Tenko opened her eyes. The state of suspension was gone, and now she didn’t need it. That ship had sailed. She was already here. She turned her eyes upward and almost wasn’t prepared. Miu’s face was so close, red, dripping with sweat. The expression on it could only read as ecstasy. Miu squirmed, and Tenko mirrored it, wriggling in her lap. The heat in her stomach was spreading downward and she squeezed her legs together. She wasn’t quite sure why, all she knew was that between her legs everything was hot, and she absolutely needed to do something about it. Short of breath, her own mouth was making tiny whining sounds she couldn’t- and at this point wasn’t even trying to- suppress, she watched Miu’s face as it got more and more red. She couldn't tear her eyes away, and the longer she looked, the longer she continued to feel, Miu in her mouth and in her hand, the more intense the heat would get. As she shifted her hips upward, Miu opened her eyes and a smile crossed her face when she took notice.

Miu’s fingers were electric as they touched her just above her knee. She pushed gently outward. A suggestion, Tenko realized, to spread her legs. The phrase entering her mind made her somehow more nervous. She was now the type of girl to be “spreading her legs.” What was she supposed to feel about that? How was she supposed to think of herself? But she was this far in already, she reminded herself. She would see it through now. 

Tenko followed Miu’s suggestion, taking a deep breath in through her nose as she did. She was helpless to do anything else. She let her legs spread apart. And if Miu’s fingers were electric by her knees, she must have turned the voltage up when she touched the insides of her thighs and… higher. Miu’s touches were burning, but it was irresistible, a deeply satisfying heat. Tenko found her hips shifting up, towards Miu’s fingers. 

Her panties were soaked, she noticed when Miu pressed them against her. Embarrassment, ever familiar throughout the whole experience, took hold of Tenko. She'd never been so hot before, so wet, a touch never felt so good, and here was this fluid, soaked through her underpants, that proved irrefutably how much she, and how much her body itself liked it. And no sooner had the thought occurred to her than Miu was making it worse. 

“Good god, you’re fucking wet!” Miu mused, laughing lightly. Tenko pushed her rapidly reddening face further into Miu’s breast. If she pushed hard enough, far enough, she could shield her face from Miu, shield her eyes from the situation, and if she was hidden, maybe she didn’t have to be embarrassed. If Miu cared about Tenko hiding her face, she made no move to share that in a way Tenko could identify. 

Miu’s fingers left Tenko and automatically, she whined. She _needed_ that touch back between her legs. But Miu had a plan, bunching the skirt of her nightgown up and out of the way, then hooking the fingers of her one free hand under the waistband of her panties and scooting them down. Tenko was nothing but cooperative, pulling her hips up off of Miu’s lap so Miu could get the panties off easily. Miu wasted no time in returning her fingers to where they’d been before, a fact which Tenko was deeply grateful for. She shivered. Miu pushed against her and she nearly cried. She was so sensitive, and Miu's fingers made tiny circles over the most sensitive parts she had. She pressed herself into Miu, one hand still busy with her nipple, she freed her other from trapped between them to touch her side, run her fingers over the skin she'd been fantasizing about. She couldn't see it, mouth still full, but she moved her hand along the soft curve of skin over and over again. 

And then those sweet fingers, or rather just one of them, slick with her body's own lubrication, found its way inside her, and Miu pulled it upward, stroking carefully. Every move, the tiniest motions Miu made, was growing, building a feeling inside her and Tenko couldn't believe that it could build more, but it did and she could not describe the feelings or the motions that were happening. She couldn't identify them and all she knew was that it was good. It was overwhelmingly, incredibly, desperately good. And then Miu opened her mouth and the words that fell out were the same as always, crass and vulgar and rude, but this time, Tenko's reaction was quite different than it ever had been before 

"Your pussy is so fucking wet…" Miu started and Tenko felt her whole body shiver. Was that what she had? Was that what it was? 

"It's practically gonna tear my finger off if you clench that cunt any harder than you are now." And Tenko was disgusted… but actually, she wasn't, and instead that burning feeling built as Miu spoke, in a voice dripping with sex, in words Tenko had always found so disgusting and embarrassing that they hurt to hear out loud. But this time her mind focused on them, and it enjoyed turning them over, repeating them again and again while she was helpless to stop it. 

Miu mewled on and on about her dripping pussy and how it was squeezing tight around her fingers and when she added another, Tenko did not think about Miu putting another finger "inside her" or "between her legs" but instead about two practiced fingers fucking her cunt and how desperately she wanted to feel that her pussy was full with a girl's fingers, with Miu's fingers, stroking her, fucking her just exactly the way that made her moan. And moan she did, as she let her head fall back away from Miu's breast and opened her mouth wide. Her breaths grew short and quick and she squirmed and writhed under Miu's touch. 

"Miuuuu," she cried out, crying with the pleasure of it all. "Miu, fuck me! Fuck me" Tenko yelled and Miu obliged, pulling her fingers out, then pushing them inside and working then in and out or her hot, wet pussy while she cried with pleasure. 

"Well, fuck. You like it that much, huh?" Miu's tone held arousal, certainly, but almost laughter as well, a genuine bit of surprise and the question was barely there but Tenko answered it profusely. 

"YES, YES, MIU, please! I want to feel full of you. I want your fingers to fuck me and I want more. I want so much more and.." Tenko caught her breath before propping up slightly to grab Miu's arms and look into her face. "I want you to talk about it. Please tell me what you're doing. Tell me the grossest, most fucked up way to think of it, Miu, please. Talk. Talk."

"Didn't know you'd be so into dirty talk, but you never know what sort of perverted shit is gonna come out of a virgin's mouth during their first time. Well, don't worry, babe, I'll fill that pussy up. These golden fingers have tons of practice, and they won't let up until you cum, hard as you possibly can." Tenko liked that. She wanted to cum. Wanted to know what it would be like if the pleasure that had built so high she couldn't process it anymore somehow exploded even higher. She desperately wanted to. She wanted to think about those words, about Miu filling up her pussy and fucking it and maybe never stopping and her hands had wandered now, away from miu and they hovered over her own body but she wasn't quite sure what to do with them. When Miu pulled her arm out from under her, Tenko nearly cried with fear that this was going to end but Miu just bent at an extremely awkward angle to produce a small, hot pink oval from her bedside table. 

"Look," she said "I made this. It's not my best fucking work, it's nothing special, but this _girl,_ " she emphasized the word "made this from scraps I found in my fucking lab and I made it for your clit. No boys involved." She pressed a button on the bottom of it, then pushed it into Tenko's palm, vibrating violently against her hand. 

"Put it on your clit" She said. Tenko's eyes widened.

"Miu, I wouldn't know how. Can't you?!"

"Do I look like I got four hands to you, dumbass? Pull your hood out of the way and push it into your clit. Then just do what feels best." Miu pulled her fingers upwards and Tenko felt an immediate jolt in the level of pleasure that was now constantly just under... something. 

"You'll like it" Miu's tone softened and she returned her arm behind Tenko's head to prop her up. Tenko didn't need more convincing, she reached her hands down, brand new vibrator in one, to her own pussy, just above the hole that was so perfectly, beautifully full, she explored the folds of skin that held her clit, where Miu's fingers had been a few moments before, and she identified the parts she'd been told about, understanding a bit more about what Miu had been doing. There was a mobile bit of skin, covering a small circle of flesh, swollen and nearly painfully pleasurable to even her own lightest touch. She remembered how Miu's circling fingers had felt on it, and as she pressed the vibrator against her clitoris for the first time, she thought that, if Miu's fingers been hot on it, the vibrator was setting it on the hottest, most amazing fire. Her hands were clumsy at first. She'd never felt anything like it, but even so, every experimental motion was full of white hot pleasure, and, soon enough, through her trial and error, much encouraged by Miu, Tenko slipped into a pattern of the tiniest circular motion, moving the vibrator against herself just far enough to find the best possible space to pass over the nerves and feed into the fire that somehow, still, just kept growing. 

"That's a good girl. Truust me, I made this just for this. It's supposed to make your little cunt tighten up around my fingers like this," and Tenko realized that it was, that the pleasure of the vibrator stimulating her clitoris was making the muscles that made up her cunt clench harder, making her feel all the more full. Tears spilled from her eyes and Miu's motions got faster, and she felt her hips moving, emphasizing the motions Miu was making so that they felt just right. She fucked herself on Miu's hand and Miu paid attention to the way she was moving, exaggerating her motions cooperatively and making things feel somehow better still.

"That's right, hon, just keep that up. You're a good girl. It's just right. You're just right." Miu was nearly babbling now, and Tenko couldn't hear enough of it. 

"I'm a good girl?" She ventured, between her moans and panting, inadvertent, ripped out of her mouth with the electric fire of pleasure inside her. 

"Yeah, you're a good girl. This is what girls are supposed to do. It's what your body was made to do. Your pussy wouldn't have the nerves in it if you weren't supposed to stuff it full and you wouldn't have a clit if it wasn't supposed to feel so good. Yeah, I made that vibrator to make shit easier, especially for your first time, but your body's doing the rest of the work all on it's own. This just goes a little faster. You're a good girl. You're supposed to feel this good. And there's no guys involved in it. Just you, me, and my brilliant little creation. Just your body, your pussy and your clit and my fingers and the vibrator that I made." 

It was then that Tenko's first orgasm overwhelmed her. She screamed, the pleasure exploding through her in spectacular waves. She felt her whole body tighten and release in time with her pussy. She thought a million thoughts, but also somehow none at all. She was a good girl, at home within another's arms, doing just as she should and her body was made for this, to be filled and to feel that pleasure, until just now unknown. It must be right and it must be good because her body did it just right, with only guidance from another, beautiful girl, and yes, what must be the most brilliant invention on Earth, which she now realized she had thrown to the bed to grasp the sheets in a wordless scream of pure ecstasy that overtook her completely, drowning her in an inescapable pleasure a million times more intense than she'd imagined possible. And when she finally stopped seeing stars that nearly blacked out her vision and was ready to take deep gasping breaths to refill her lungs with the oxygen that had left them while she was screaming, Miu was laughing. Hard. It confused her, because how could something so ordinary be happening right now, after everything that had just happened to her? But here Miu was, laughing, nearly hysterically. She had, at some point, removed her fingers from inside Tenko's body, and now she was putting that arm behind her to join the other and pulling her close. It was still wet and it seeped through the back of her nightgown, and only when she had that to compare it to, did Tenko realize she was already wet, her nightgown completely drenched in sweat. 

"Your cumming face," Miu finally said "is the ugliest fucking thing I've ever seen." Tenko blinked. And her heart seemed to drop. Something was wrong? But Miu had just said it wasn't. Did that mean everything she'd said during that was a lie? Everything about her being good? About it being good? All a lie? It couldn't be, though. She'd felt it firsthand, hadn't she? And the afterglow of orgasm still around her, she couldn't quite believe it. She'd just have to ask.

"What do you mean?" Her voice came out shaky. Miu crushed her tighter in a hug before she answered, and that was when Tenko realized her voice had been soft when she'd said it. Even through the laughter, it was clear and obvious. Despite the content of what she'd said sounding so negative, Miu's tone was laden with fondness, maybe even love? 

"It's supposed to be," Miu said, an echo of her earlier words. "It suits you absolutely fucking perfectly. It's not supposed to be pretty. Don't get worked up about it. You're not supposed to be pretty. It's just supposed to feel good. I love it so fucking much." Miu finally pulled back from the hug, wiping tears from her eyes. 

That had set everything to rights. Tenko cried, again, tears welling up in her eyes. She was still supposed to. Everything about this was just perfect. She was supposed to want sex, supposed to feel as amazing as it did, and she was even supposed to make ugly faces during. 

"It's alright?" She reached out to Miu for confirmation. Somehow, she'd come to trust that the answer that Miu gave her would be honest, she'd come to be vulnerable enough, honest enough with herself to ask the question, standing in for a while list of others: Was it okay for her to want sex? Was it okay for her to have done it? Did it really not make her bad? Could she do it without boys involved? Would it count as her own will if she did? And somehow, she'd come to trust that Miu would know what the question meant. And somehow she'd come to trust that the answer Miu would give would be the objective, true answer, that it would matter. 

"Of fucking course it is, dumbass. You really need to lighten up about the whole misandry thing. If you want a dick, that's gonna be good too. And that's not even mentioning that there's also all sorts of chicks out there with dicks for you too, but that's a whole nother conversation. Anyways, sex ain't all just dudes wanting to fuck you. _You_ can want it."

Tenko didn't have enough mental focus necessary to process everything Miu had just sprung into that, but she'd heard what she needed to. A yes. She could ask about the rest tomorrow. And before she answered, Miu let her go, and Tenko wriggled off of her lap to lie down more properly in the bed. Miu quickly pulled the blankets from the crumpled mess that they were and smoothed them out on top of her. She joined Tenko in the bed, now draping one arm over her, and yawned. 

"You can keep the vibrator, and masturbate all by yourself too. But you can also come back over any time you need a good finger banging partner. It'll be just us girls." Tenko wasn't sure if she was disgusted again, now that she wasn't so aroused, but she was too tired to care, the warmth of Miu's skin too enticing a darkness to ignore. Miu's body, she supposed, would just always be tempting. She pressed herself in closer, letting her eyes stay closed and pressing her face into Miu's soft skin. She wouldn't be able to resist it again, not like this, and certainly not with an open invitation to come back over tomorrow for more of what she experienced earlier. But then, why would she want to, when it was good, and when it was a good thing for her to do? She could come over and feel Earth-shatteringly good, just two girls, all alone, with no boys involved.

"I'd like that. Let's do it," She smiled, nearly in her sleep now, before mimicking Miu's words back to her. "Just us girls."

  
  



End file.
